A World of Change/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Icewish Info Only one hundred years ago, the planet of Natura was filled with nature and life. Though, today, it is now a cold chunk of rock; a whole city covers the planet, stripping the world of all it's resources. Now, the world can no longer support its population of humans due to no longer being able to produce food and water, and scientists have struggled to find a cure for this problem. One even created a time machine which could be used to travel back in time and restore the planet to it's original state. Though, this idea was rejected by the government and the scientist imprisoned for "treason", since they would have lost all their power if someone succeeded in stopping the city from being developed. Now it is up to a group of heroes to travel back in time and prevent the city from being created, or watch billions of people die of thirst and hunger. (Warning: This RP will lead to the change, if not, destruction of all characters from Natura, including Chaos. These RP characters will not remember their lives before the planet was restored, but all other RP characters will.) RP Charaters Chaos (Icewish) Bacchus (Edme) Edme (Edme) Link (Icy) Sheik (Icy) Ace (Night) In Natura.... Chaos entered the city. He had heard that there was a way to save this planet from death, and he was willing to die for this cause. Icewish ♥ 15:22, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus, after a long month of fighting, searched for his owner. ☆Edme☆ 15:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chaos spotted Bacchus and shouted his name. Icewish ♥ 15:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus reunited with his owner, licking him. ☆Edme☆ 15:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chaos smiled, and then told Bacchus about why he was here. "We need to find others who can help us," said Chaos. Icewish ♥ 15:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus thought for a while. "I can look for heroes, I think I can find some." ☆Edme☆ 15:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Several hours later.... "Why did you force us to come here exactly?" asked Link. Sheik just looked arround, confused. "Because I need your help," said Chaos. The then explained what he told Bacchus to the two. "It's not like there are any local heroes arround here." Icewish ♥ 15:42, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked around, "What happened here in the first place?" she asked. ☆Edme☆ 15:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "A huge city was built over the entire planet about a hundred years ago, killing all the plants and animals," said Chaos. He pointed at a large tower that loomed over the city. "We have to find the time machine locked inside that tower and travel to the past." Icewish ♥ 15:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme stepped back, looking at the large tower. ☆Edme☆ 15:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chaos started to walk towards the tower. The others followed, and most were still unsure if they could trust him or not. Icewish ♥ 15:49, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus padded beside Chaos. ☆Edme☆ 15:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) They entered the tower. Icewish ♥ 15:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Is it on the top floor?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 17:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe," said Chaos. "I'll bet it's there just to piss us all off." Icewish ♥ 19:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus watched the others, cautiously. ☆Edme☆ 19:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The group snuck into the building. Icewish ♥ 19:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Are there any other people here?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 19:56, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, so stay quiet," whispered Chaos. Icewish ♥ 20:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme stopped talking. ☆Edme☆ 22:17, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Guards began to chase them. Icewish ♥ 22:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus turned and barked loudly at them. ☆Edme☆ 22:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The guards still charged at them. "Run!" shouted Chaos. They were chased up to teh top floor. Icewish ♥ 22:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus kept them back with scratches, bites, and barking loudly. ☆Edme☆ 22:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chaos opened up a door with a red warning sign painted on it. The time machine was inside. Icewish ♥ 22:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked at it in awe. ☆Edme☆ 22:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Hurry!" shouted Chaos. He pressed a few buttons which made the time machine start up. "Date set:1/20/1913" said the time machine. Icewish ♥ 22:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus charged in, avoiding the guards after attacking them. ☆Edme☆ 22:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The group ran through the time machine. "Follow them," said a voice to the guards. The guards followed them through the portal. ... The group appeared in a grassy feild surrounded by dense forests. Icewish ♥ 22:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked around, and saw a guard. ☆Edme☆ 22:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The guards surrounded the group. Sheik threw a knife at one. Icewish ♥ 22:53, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus attacked the nearest guard, scratching and biting. He bit him near the neck. ☆Edme☆ 23:03, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Most of the gaurds were confused and scared, an did not fight back. Icewish ♥ 23:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus decided to frighten them more, and started a fire on his tail, careful not to spread it. ☆Edme☆ 23:11, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The guards fled. A person looked at the group from the forest. "Who are you?" she asked, confused. Icewish ♥ 23:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "The question is, who are you?" Bacchus asked. ☆Edme☆ 23:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Mary, I live in the town over there," she replied at she pointed behind her. Icewish ♥ 23:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "It's much smaller than the city in 2013(?)," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 23:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "2013?" asked Mary. Icewish ♥ 23:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked nervously at the others, not knowing what to say. ☆Edme☆ 23:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Link slapped his forehead with his hand. "Um, she means 1913," said Chaos. "She fell and hit her head, so her brain is all messed up." Icewish ♥ 23:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme glared at Chaos, then turned back. "Sorry, just a small slip of words," she said. ☆Edme☆ 23:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "It's O.K, we don't want you to hurt your brain any more," said Chaos to Edme, mockingly. "My parents run a vet clinic in town, they take care of mostly horses and cattle, but they can help your doggy friend too," said Mary. Icewish ♥ 23:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine, thank you," Edme replied. ☆Edme☆ 00:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Mary just looked at them, shook her head, and walked away. "Well, we have to go into town anyways," said Chaos. Icewish ♥ 00:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus looked at the town. ☆Edme☆ 00:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "This place looks more like where I'm from," said Link. Some of the people in the town were talking angrily about how they were going to loose all their property to build a city. "How are we supposed to stop them from building the city?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 00:42, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "We shoot them," said Chaos. Icewish ♥ 00:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "What?!" Edme shouted, getting others' attention. "Whoops." ☆Edme☆ 01:41, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Link said "Is it really a good idea to shoot-" "Yes it is," interputed Chaos. "Do you have a better idea?" Link remained silent. "Exactly." Icewish ♥ 01:48, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "Why don't we kindly explain to them-with words-about what would happen if they started the building of the city?" Edme said, quietly. ☆Edme☆ 02:11, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "That won't work, because they are trying to stop us in the first place," said Chaos. Icewish ♥ 03:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe make one of the builders' leaders ill to delay the building? Anything but shooting," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 04:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, just ''delay ''them, they'll eventually start the construction up again," said Chaos. Icewish ♥ 05:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Edme thought fro a moment. "Hide all of their tools or machines?" ☆Edme☆ 05:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "They can make more, or just find them," said Chaos. "We're wasting time." Icewish ♥ 14:45, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "When do we start?" Bacchus asked his master. ☆Edme☆ 14:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "Now," said Chaos. "The people according to history started by cutting down the forest arround a small town. I'm pretty sure this is the small town, that is the forest, and that is the machine that they used to chop down the trees." A loud crashing sound was heard as a machine the size of a large house started to cut appart a tree. Icewish ♥ 15:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "Then why not destroy the machine?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 03:03, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Because they can make more machines! We are trying to stop them from building the city, not just stall them!" shouted Chaos, angrily. Icewish ♥ 03:21, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked down, thinking of other ways. The ground was so green, compared to he wasteland they had been in before. ☆Edme☆ 03:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Animals started to flee from the forest. Icewish ♥ 04:06, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Looks like they've started cutting down the trees," said Edme. "We should get them now!" Bacchus said. ☆Edme☆ 04:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Chaos started to run toward the machine. Though, a portal appeared suddenly. Robots appeared suddenly, armed with guns and knives. "Stop," said one in a highly robotic voice. Icewish ♥ 13:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked for the source of the voice. ☆Edme☆ 01:30, January 23, 2013 (UTC) The robots attacked the group and the villagers fled. "We can not allow you to change the future," said a robot. Icewish ♥ 01:31, January 23, 2013 (UTC) "Why is that?" Bacchus growled. ☆Edme☆ 00:17, January 24, 2013 (UTC) The robot just shot bullets at Bacchus. Icewish ♥ 00:20, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus swiftly avoided the bullets. ☆Edme☆ 00:22, January 24, 2013 (UTC) The group attacked the robots. Icewish ♥ 00:53, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus shot a blast of fire, careful to aim perfectly ☆Edme☆ 01:16, January 24, 2013 (UTC) One of the robots were destroied, but that left three more. Icewish ♥ 01:22, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Edme used her teeth to rip a robot's arm. ☆Edme☆ 03:03, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Chaos shot a robot in the head, destroying it. Icewish ♥ 03:10, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Edme destroyed the robot, leaving only one. ☆Edme☆ 22:40, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Link shot an arrow directly at the last robot's head, causing it to explode. Icewish ♥ 23:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Ace watched Link kill the robot.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:20, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Chaos shot at Ace, thinking he was an enemy. Icewish ♥ 03:21, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked at the scraps of the robot. ☆Edme☆ 03:27, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay